


Exhausted

by orphan_account



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malon and Zelda cuddle on the hay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

Zelda was exhausted after the long day of work. She was hot and covered in sweat, and there was dirt all over her. She couldn't bring herself to care much about that, though she would have loved to get a bath and sleep.

Malon walked up to her, a bucket of milk in her hands. She was wiping sweat off of her brows. A small smile was on her lips. "Just let me get this bottled up and we can end the day."

Zelda nodded. She waited by the horses until Malon came back. Epona stood beside her, her head bent down to some grass. Zelda reached out and petted her soft mane.

Malon came back a few minutes later, two bottles of milk in her hands. She handed one to Zelda and then the two began to walk back inside.

"Oh wait!" she said. "Let's check the shed first."

Zelda wanted to protest but didn't. Inside, there wasn't much to see. Some hay was on the ground and a few cuccoos were busy clucking away. Malon uncorked the bottle of milk, took a long swig, corked it again, and then collapsed on the hay.

"I'm so tired, Zelda."

"Me too," Zelda said. She pointed at the door. "Do you want to get going?"

Malon groaned. "I'm too tired. Won't you come lie here with me?"

Zelda did so, and Malon placed a hand on her arm. "You don't know how thankful I am to you for helping me out with the farm."

Zelda smiled. "It is the least that I could do." A wave of guilt flashed through her but she quickly shook it away. She uncorked her milk and took a sip of her own. It was rich and cold. "This is delicious."

"It's our specialty." She leaned over and softly pressed her lips to Zelda's.

Zelda was surprised, but she wasn't unhappy. A grin spread across her face, and Malon had a wide smile of her own.

Before she knew it, she had her head on Malon's chest and the orange haired woman was playing with her hair.

"You were too tired to go inside," Zelda said, "but not tired enough to do this?"

"We'd have to take a bath if we went inside!"

Zelda laughed. "You have a point."


End file.
